Talk:Wood Release: Wood Human Technique
Naming I don't think this name is correct. Mokujin would mean "person of wood", "Wooden man", or simply "wooden person". God in japanese is Kami, everyone knows that, thought I'm sure there are other ways. I'd like it to be: Wood Release: Person of Wood. Skarrj (talk) 07:28, February 13, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, Kami does mean "god", but the word jin is often used as a suffix for the same word (神, god). ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:30, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, you're right. I didn't look at the Kanji(Thought my computer showed them as boxes, which is normally does), only the Romanji. My mistake. Skarrj (talk) 07:37, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: How can you be so sure that the Kanji are correct? Seelentau 愛議 08:38, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: Because I've worked with kanji long enough to recognize them, or have reliable sources to look them up on the off-occasion that I can't remember what it means in the context. Edit: Furthermore, you can look at the use of the word and deduce it, even if you didn't have kanji immediately present. Whenever jin (神, god) is attached as a suffix, it most often means "god" or "deity". The only exception would be like in Akira Toriyama's Dragonball, when jin is used like this; e.g., "Saiya-jin", in which case, the kanji for jin is (人) which is meant to denote nationality. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 09:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I know about the different Kanji matching jin. I also know that it's a common suffix when written as 人, denoting nationality and literally meaning human. What I don't know is if the wooden creature from this Jutsu resembles any real life deity. If this is the case, I can understand why there's the Kanji for god in the name. But other than that, I don't see why Kishimoto-sensei should've used the Kanji for god over the Kanji for human, when Hashirama is obviously creating a wooden human-like creature. Thus I'm for removing the Kanji until I have a raw to confirm them. Seelentau 愛議 09:48, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Just going to put this here. It doesn't make sense we keep renaming techniques we don't have a reliable naming source for. Just leave it at one translation and then work with the raws if it needs to be changed, especially not to mangastream translations, I mean, they literally Americanised the entire chapter translation. It's actually disgusting to read.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, so I did some research, and I found the kami this technique is based off of; Ōkuninushi. This pretty much confirms that it is "Wood God Technique". Ōkuninushi is tied into the legend of Susanoo too, so it completely makes sense. Edit: Furthermore, Ōkuninushi was sealed up in a wooden log when he was killed the first time, matching with the element and design of the technique. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:30, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Then why on earth is this technique still called Wood Human? It completely rapes the epicness of the technique. Why on earth would Kishi give this technique the meaning of "human" when God makes it seems that much more great and strong? Not to start an edit war, but for the sake of keeping Hashirama's name great, re-name it to God. Derigar (talk) 22:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: We don't do things here based on our own perception of how the series should be, we chronicle the series exactly as it is, in the most detailed and accurate way possible. Oh and for the Japanese it wouldn't be a problem to undertand the meaning of this technique, it's translating it into English that causes confusion.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 22:31, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Name is human because the kanji for human is used. It's supposed to be a pun, it simply doesn't carry over to English when translated. Omnibender - Talk - 01:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Counterpart of Susanoo Does anyone else thinks that this technique is the Mokuton counterpart of the Susanoo? Just think about it, both techniques resemble humanoid beings, both are kekkei genkai affilated, and just when Hashirama used it, Madara inmediatly activated his Susanoo. Should the Susanoo be posted as a parent, or counterpart jutsu? :We donot speculate things.~ UltimateSupreme 15:27, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I think it would be fair to describe it as humanoid, of similar height and proportions to Madara's Susano'o. I don't think the two jutsu are in any way related, I think they just counter each other well because they both work like Stands (from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure), for lack of a better description. It's possible that Hashirama specifically devised the technique as a way to fight Susano'o. FF-Suzaku (talk) 15:55, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think we can go as far as say "related" it's natural: Madara has something that huge, Hashirama needs to create something just as large to counter it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) composition I wouldn't say this is a wooden doll, it looks incorporeal, Hashirama can be clearly seen standing behind it, to me it's chakra.--Elveonora (talk) 20:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) It was created from a wood dragon, and even called a Wood Release. That's pretty good evidence to support it being made of wood. (talk) 20:25, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Just because wood release chakra is used doesn't mean it's a solid construct--Elveonora (talk) 20:26, February 15, 2013 (UTC) 1: There is not a single Mokuton no Jutsu shown thus far that doesn't deal with actual wood. Even the Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands no Jutsu (what a long name) uses wood. 2: It was appearently made from a wooden construct (the dragon). 3: The thing (Person) made, looks like it is made of wood, with the lines and everything. Does Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu create Incorporeal copies of the user? No it makes real solid clones out of wood, hence the Wood Release classification. I split it into sections to sort out my end of the conversation. Isn't it so clean? Lol, anyway those are my arguments. (talk) 20:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan The way it's drawn makes it look transparent, unless Hashi isn't standing behind it but on it's nose--Elveonora (talk) 20:39, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Actually upon further inspection, it does indeed look like Hashirama is standing on it's nose. Look at the second to top left panel of the last page of the chapter, you see Hashirama standing right inbetween it's eyes infront of the jewel thingy on it's forehead. (talk) 20:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Ur right, just being careful/cautious ^_--Elveonora (talk) 20:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : Wow, you are fun to debate with. (talk) 20:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Lol, I just hope you aren't being sarcastic ;) but to stay on an already-concluded-topic, I was simply making sure everything is correct.--Elveonora (talk) 21:24, February 15, 2013 (UTC) No no, i'm not being sarcastic. I simply meant that i find it fun to have debates with you, mainly because you typically choose semi-controversial (to full-blown controversial) topics, and put up a good argument, that really makes you study all aspects of a subject, without being an arse about it. Anyway, discussions closed 'yah? (talk) 21:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Influences It's not Ōkuninushi, it's Ryūtōki(龍燈鬼|Dragon-Lamp Demon)--Loaderoid (talk) 11:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :I think you might be right. Apart from a similar sounding name, the creature created here looks much more like the Ryutoki. The functions also seem similar unlike the Great Land Master.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:59, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Guruguru The fourth databook says that Guruguru (they list him as Tobi in the book) can use this technique. I don't remember which chapter the original White Zetsu used this technique? --Jigsaw Billy (talk) 00:45, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Did the databook list "Zetsu", or "Guruguru"? -- KotoTalk Page- 14:55, December 5, 2014 (UTC) It listed "Tobi" as the user but the picture for his profile is Guruguru. --Jigsaw Billy (talk) 17:01, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Momoshiki I don't think that the Momoshiki's golem is this. He uses lava release also in the manga. --Sharingan91 (talk) 21:33, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :I was under the same impression, seeing as rubble was falling to the ground after Momoshiki's golem was destroyed. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:44, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::But he stands on the tree when he forms the golem. And when Kurama cuts the arm off, you can see that it looks tree-ish inside. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:50, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, I also thought it's the same lava golem, but then I noticed that Momoshiki wrapped several wood dragons he used against Sasuke/Kurama around himself to create it. Since these dragons are surely the wood dragons, the construct is wood release as well, though I'm not sure if we can treat it as the same technique Hashirama used. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:51, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's lava http://imgur.com/a/NSmmb--Sharingan91 (talk) 21:52, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::I get the "he was on the God Tree stump" argument, but I honestly thought the golem looked more like rock to me. Also, no wood dragons wrapping themselves for me. It looked more like swirling debris, exactly how it looked in the movie even. Also, since we're talking about this golem, there was a UNS4RTB scan a while back that sort of named it 猿岩. Also named as such in the official site. Omnibender - Talk - 22:12, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, I think that the wood dragons were really used to form the golem. I mean, we can see that there's no dragons next to the Kurama legs, while they clearly were there before the golem was created. It's not like these dragons could magically disappear somewhere when the golem emerged. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 22:25, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I don't know what happened to the dragons, but the stuff swirling around Momoshiki to create the golem certainly didn't look like dragons, or even wood to me. Omnibender - Talk - 22:26, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::But I'm the only to see smoke?? --Sharingan91 (talk) 22:29, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::By smoke, the closest thing I can see there is dust of the debris that is being picked up by Momoshiki. Omnibender - Talk - 00:26, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Looking at the following panels, it looks like Momoshiki actually floats away from the tree while creating the golem, since it's standing on the earth in front of the stump on the next page.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:10, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::^ was gonna say the same thing. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:05, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::And so?--Sharingan91 (talk) 20:36, December 27, 2016 (UTC)